


Micah McCallum

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Micah McCallum

**Name:** Micah McCallum  
  
 **Age:** 22   
  
**D.O.B:** 14/4/1999 

**Species:** Martian Mouse

 **Hair Color:** Sun bleached blonde waist length hair tied in a thick braided ponytail tied with a clear ouchless elastic band.   
**  
Fur Color** : Wheat Blonde **  
  
Eye Color:** Sapphire Blue framed by a pair of red framed eye glasses   
**  
Height:** 6'9   
**  
Weight:** 228 lbs   
**  
Voice:** Typical Surfer born and raised on the Martian Beaches   
**  
Physique:** Solid muscle from surfing and weight lifting   
**  
Parents:**  
 **  
Mom:** Callista McCallum----Canoe, Kayak, Sailing, Parasailing, SCUBA, Windsurfing and Surfing Instructor   
**Dad:** Rhett McCallum-----Swimming, Snorkeling, SCUBA Diving, Cruise Director, Windsurfing and Surfing Instructor   
**  
P.O.B.:** Southern Phobos (Think California)   
**  
Current Residence:** Orion Base   
**  
Occupation:** Head of Orion Base Medward

 **Education:**  
Southern Phobos All State Private Academy Nursery School-University  
Sapphireshire All State Private Med School Graduated at the top of all his classes and labs with full ride Apprenticeships and Scholarships to Grad School to continue his Medical Degree and receive his Medical License. 

**Marital Status:**  
Married to long time girlfriend Shaya who he hasn't seen since women were separated from the men and sent to Martian Moon 1’s biggest prison camp while the kids were dumped back on Orion Base to be used as slaves doing chores suited to each of them.  
  
 **Family:  
**  
 **Brothers:** Jude,Kyle,Nebula and Comet One of Southern Phobos Only all male identical quints to make it to adulthood.   
**Sisters-in-law:** Olivia-married to Kyle, Blossom-married to Jude, Flora-married to Nebula, and Molly married to Comet  
 **Daughters:** Poppy& Holly, age 8 yrs, (his oldest daughters),Seira&Cricket age 6 Hazel&Noelle 2 ½ years   
**Jude's** **sons-** Rex, Axel & Chester 4 yrs and daughters Remmi and Tracey 2 ½ years old   
**Kyle's girls:** Holly, Flora, June, Amber and Tawny 3 yrs  
 **Comet's girls:** Chelsea, Katie, Sandy, 6 ½ months old   
**Nebula's girls:** Mickey & Willow 8 ½ months  
  
 **Trademark:** A Sapphire blue short sleeved Rhett's Surf Shack baseball shirt, a Rhett's Surf Shack Ball Cap turned backwards the last thing left intact after the Plutarkians destroyed his dad's legacy during the invasion.

 **Is known for:** Never wearing a white lab coat as none fit his body.

 **Claim to Fame:** Micah never arrived at school on time during High School, never cracked a book but yet somehow he got all A's in every class. Has a devil may care attitude but runs a tight medical ship with a staff that respects him. When he's not in the Medward tending to patients, he's helping his older girls with their homework that he calls ‘leftover work the teacher was too lazy to finish teaching in class ‘, if his older girls don't need him, he's tending to loose teeth that have fallen out and typical toddler meltdowns.   
  
**Is known to say:** Why bother coming up with a detailed lesson plan if you're only going to teach half of it in the morning and then assign the rest as homework? You're not teaching the kid's anything except that you're too lazy to teach a complete lesson plan. Skip the special presentations from guest teachers and teach what you set out to teach, nothing else! I have zero empathy for you when you sit on your ass in the staff room doing nothing but nursing a cup of coffee and groaning about how terribly behaved and how stupid these kids are when your time can be spent marking papers and taking up the correct answers instead of lazily logging whatever grade you decide to put at the top of the test papers never to be corrected. 

**Health Problems:**  
 **Celiac Disease** can NOT eat anything with gluten in it. So he cut meat out of his diet and went down the path of vegetarianism. His body thanked him for it and he's raising his kids as vegetarians, they have more energy and stamina than their meat eating friends and they sleep better at night.  
 **Type II Diabetic** both pills and insulin 48 units twice a day  
 **Erratic Heart Beat** inherited from his great grandfather has a pace maker in his body to ensure his heart doesn't beat out of control. Survived two heart attacks one in his teen years and the other just before the war broke out.  
 **Bronchitis:** ALWAYS carries four inhalers in his pockets incase he can't breathe

 **He's allergic to:** Grape Fruit, Kiwi, Dragon Fruit,Cranberries and Shrimp he will break out in hives _everywhere_ and swell up until his face looks like a chipmunk. He has an eppi pen on him at all times incase of an emergency.


End file.
